


Safe Sex

by margarks



Category: Troubleshooter Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's first industry party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through _Force of Nature_.  
>  Written for the "virgin" prompt at [smallfandomflsh](http://smallfandomflsh.livejournal.com).

Robin nursed his cocktail, taking a sip of the watered down drink as he looked out at the lights in the valley below. The glass doors behind him slid open, conversations from the party drifting in as Jules stepped out onto the balcony with him.

He smiled as warm arms circled his waist and Jules pressed against his back.

"You okay?" Jules asked, a little bit of worry in his voice.

This was their first industry party since Robin had come out of rehab. It wasn't a big party. Though Robin still had some A list friends, neither he nor Jules thought that he was ready for an A list party. They both knew that, especially as an actor, Robin couldn't avoid alcohol completely, but he did need to take small steps.

So, they'd accepted the invitation to this dinner with only about two dozen other guests. The party had been catered and there'd been a wet bar, of course, complete with professional bartender.

Jules had taken his hand and shot him a questioning look the moment they'd entered, and Robin knew that Jules would have gladly turned around and driven home if Robin had requested it. Robin had shaken his head, and Jules had leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. It had bolstered Robin's confidence, and he hadn't been able to stop himself from stealing a second kiss before Jules pulled away.

Jules was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was incredibly corny, he knew, but Robin felt like he could do anything, get through anything, as long as Jules was by his side.

Now, he covered Jules' arms with his own, leaning his head a little to the side, pressing their cheeks together.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, raising his glass. "Safe sex on the beach is better than no sex, right?" Jules gave him a small squeeze and kissed his cheek. "No, really, I'm good. I just needed some fresh air."

"I'm proud of you, sweetie, you know that, right?" Jules said, taking the virgin cocktail from Robin's hand and resting it on the small balcony table. He turned Robin to face him. "And you can have anything you need." Jules' words were so sincere that Robin had to fight back the emotion that was suddenly clogging his throat.

"I have everything I need," Robin said a little hoarsely, pulling Jules to him and just holding on.

THE END.


End file.
